dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Warrick
Warrick was a Fremen from Red Wall Sietch, the blood-brother of Liet Kynes and first husband of Faroula. Friends from early childhood, Warrick accompanied Liet Kynes, on many of the routine and everyday occurrences that Liet experienced as a teenager. Dominic Vernius As the two grew into men, they discovered the hidden hideout of the former Earl Dominic Vernius who had established an underground base on Arrakis' Southern Polar Region. Discovered by the Earl's men while delivering the annual melange tribute to the Spacing Guild, Warrick and Liet were led before the renegade nobleman. The exiled leader of House Vernius agreed to spare the lives of the young duo, and Warrick and Liet agreed to help the help Dominic better hide his base. Released by Vernius, Warrick and his close friend never told of the Antarctic location. Marriage to Faroula As the two progressed into adulthood, their eyes were caught by a young Fremen women named Faroula, daughter of the Naib of their sietch. Liet confided in Warrick that he had written poetry about Faroula, but the ever confident Warrick sadly stated that Liet would probably never share the words with her. Warrick further re-iterated that he, too, was interested in the teen Fremen maiden. Finally, Faroula issued a marriage challenge to both, including Warrick, leaving them a note in each of their quarters, that she could be found in the far away Cave of Birds. The first of the two young males to find her, would be her betrothed. Warrick summoned a Giant sandworm,and used his Maker hooks to guide the beast across the sands of Dune. Warrick arrived at the Cave just a few moments earlier than Liet did, and as Warrick and Faroula pledged their lives to each other, Liet slowly turned around, and did not interrupt his friend's tender moment. The Coriolis Storm Liet left the Sietch soon afterwards, embittered about his loss of the hand of Faroula, and headed for the Antarctic regions of the planet. Warrick and Faroula were formally married soon afterward, and within a year, their son, Liet-chih was born. A few months later, Liet gave word to the Sietch that he was returning to his extended family. Liet gave word to Warrick, and told him to meet him in the Southern Polar Region. Warrick was overjoyed, and the two had a short-lived reunion. On the way back to their ancient homestead, a fierce Coriolis storm began to come near them from faroff in the desert. The sandworm that they were riding fled deep into the sand as the giant storm approached. A small out-cropping of rock, only big enough for one man, was the only shelter that the duo could find. The two lifelong friends struggled as to whom should use the rock shelter, as the other would almost certainly die, due to being exposed to the fercious sand winds. Warrick debated that Liet should use the shelter, as he was the son of Umma Pardot Kynes. Liet demanded that Warrick use the shelter, as he had a wife and child to take care of. As neither would "take no for an answer", and the storm was almost upon them, they left their fate to chance, to throwing sticks. Warrick cast first, and rolled a score of seven; Liet acquired a nine. As the two argued still further, the storm came upon them, and Warrick pushed Liet into the enclosure. The Water of Life Warrick was critically wounded and blinded, the skin scoured from his face and parts of his body, and Liet took him back to the Sietch. Warrick chose to drink the Water of Life in an attempt to discover more about the Lisan al Gaib and died in the process. Category:Fremen Category:Males